The present disclosure generally relates to foot pedals, and more particularly, to a foot pedal with cuff for engaging and retaining a user's foot or footwear while the user performs an activity.
Pedals, such as pedals on bicycles, exercise equipment, or transportation vehicles, function to support a user's feet while the user performs an activity. Some pedals can also, in combination with specialized footwear, function to retain a user's feet during performance of an activity, especially when the activity involves fine control of forces applied by the user's feet. Current pedals systems, however, are limited in many ways, such as requiring customized footwear, preventing a user from disengaging at critical moments, and/or lack mechanisms that facilitate engagement of the pedals by a user. Especially, failure to disengage at critical moments may lead to the user's injury.